1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player in which a pickup moving mechanism and a disk loading mechanism are alternatively operated by a common motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-298903 discloses a structure in which a pickup moving mechanism and a disk loading mechanism are alternatively operated by a common motor. Here, the torque of the motor is transmitted to a worm wheel via a worm gear, and a switching gear is revolved around a large diameter gear in accordance with the rotation direction of the large diameter gear engaging the worm gear. By making the switching gear engage either gear of the pickup moving mechanism side or the disk loading mechanism side, the torque of the motor is alternatively transmitted either to the pickup moving mechanism or the disk loading mechanism.
In the disk player described above, in order that the switching gear is reliably revolved around the large diameter gear in accordance with the rotation direction of the large diameter gear, it is necessary to dispose a guide gear on the rotation track of the switching gear. Accordingly, there are problems that a space for disposing the guide gear is necessary and that the number of parts increases, causing the structure to be complex. Further, it is desired that the movement of the pickup is completely inhibited at non-playback time of a disk.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disk player of a simple structure in which the switching of the rotation transmission path between the pickup moving mechanism and the disk loading mechanism can be reliably executed employing a small number of parts and in which the movement of the pickup can be completely inhibited at non-playback time of a disk.
A disk player according to a first invention is constructed so that power of a motor is alternatively transmitted to a pickup moving mechanism and a disk loading mechanism via a worm wheel by attaching a worm gear on a rotary shaft of the motor and by supporting the worm wheel on a movable member which is reciprocatively movable in a direction approximately parallel to the axis of the worm gear to move the worm wheel together with the movable member by the thrust of the worm gear.
At the time of operation of the disk loading mechanism the movement of the movable member is inhibited by a first movable member lock mechanism, and at the time of operation of the pickup moving mechanism the movement of the movable member is inhibited by a second movable member lock mechanism.
With this structure, since the worm wheel receives thrust from the worm gear and can reliably move between the pickup moving mechanism side and the disk loading mechanism side, the structure can be made simple.
In a second invention, by inhibiting the movement of the pickup by a pickup lock mechanism with the movement of the worm wheel from the pickup moving mechanism side to the disk loading mechanism, the movement of the pickup can be reliably inhibited at the time of operation of the disk loading mechanism.
The movable member may be moved along a linear guide as in a third invention and may be rotatable about a support shaft as in a fourth invention.